1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of computer interfaces for scanning plasma display devices.
2. The Prior Art
Plasma devices have been available for a number of years. With them have been associated various types of interfaces. There has been a need, however, in situations where space is critical for a highly compact interface which can be mounted on the back of the display unit and have a very minimal depth. This need has not been solved by the prior art interfaces.